Foxay
Piotr Lisek(ur. 21 lipca 1997 w Białymstoku) - polski dj, amatorski producent muzyczny, którego twórczość przeważa w dance, trance oraz techno. Również były prezenter radiowy. Inne nazwy - aliase * PiterFox * Dj Lisek * Lisek * Pitrolis * Piastylion * Chamster * Foxay the Dj Życiorys Od urodzenia pasjonuje się informatyką i technologią komputerową oraz sztuką, do dziś głównie wszystkim związanym z muzyką i dźwiękiem. Z rzadka spędza czas ze znajomymi, preferuje w samotności programować i tworzyć dzieła muzyczne. Swoją przygodę z muzyką Piotr rozpoczął w połowie 2009 przerabiając "Credits" autorstwa Acclaim Entertainment, utwór występujący oryginalnie w grze Re-Volt. Później, w tym samym roku nagrał kompilację błędów programu Virtual Dj, stworzył także kilka prostych kompozycji w Sony Music Dj. W 2011 zaprzestał działalność aż do końca 2013. 1 stycznia 2014 roku artysta podczas eksperymentów w Dj Club Mix zaimponował znajomym. Zachęcony komentarzem "Zostań dj'em" odnalazł profesjonalny program: FL Studio i od tamtej pory w nim tworzył. Po kilku tygodniach zabawy, 1 marca tego samego roku studio opuścił utwór pod tytułem "Space". Pierwszy profesjonalnie wykonany kawałek trwał 5 minut 40 sekund(5:40:663). Do dziś zachował się plik mp3 w jakości 320kbps. Na jego podstawie 22 września 2014 został wykonany "Landing on Moon"(dziś "Landing On The Moon") mający być poprawioną wersją Space. 9 kwietnia pojawia się "Underwater", także zachowany w dosyć spokojnym stylu. Trwa 5 minut i 33 sekundy. Jego wadą było to, że był bardziej cichy od pozostałych, prawdopodobnie przez niedopatrzenie. Utwór zachował się w jakości 192kbps. Piter wciąż eksperymentował, z rzadka kończył pełne produkcje. PiterFox Dopiero pod koniec czerwca muzyk wziął się do pracy na poważnie. 29 czerwca wraz z powstaniem "New World"(9:05) utworzone zostało też konto PiterFox w serwisie Soundcloud. Utwór przypadł do gustu nie tylko bliskim, ale także niewielkiej rzeszy słuchaczy Muzycznej Chmury. Tego samego dnia Piotr poznał Dj Seendi(dziś Muesum), która postanowiła przerobić premierowy singiel. Jeszcze tego samego dnia oboje wstąpili do Freight Records - świeżo założonej wytwórni płytowej. Dwa dni po premierze "New World" pojawia się przeróbka w wykonaniu Dj Seendi. Jest to pierwsza przeróbka utworu autorstwa Piotra. 11 lipca powstaje "Time". Publikacja przez Freight Records nastąpiła jednak z opóźnieniem, dopiero 15 lipca. "Beautiful", który został przemianowany na "Journey" powstał 23 lipca, premiery natomiast doczekał się dopiero w pierwszy tydzień sierpnia już na oryginalnym koncie PiterFox po zamknięciu Freight Records. W dość przypadkowy sposób powstaje "Collision", zrobiony w innym stylu od pozostałych, studio opuścił dnia 2 sierpnia i podbił uszy fanów na Soundcloudzie. 7 sierpień to dzień powstania First Flight, kilka dni później rzekomo był odtworzony w jakiejś internetowej stacji radiowej, do dziś nie wiadomo czy jest to prawda. Follow na profilu tego dnia zostawił Paul Vinitsky, znany dj. Dzień później Piotr skomponował "Win" i tym samym ustanowił osobisty rekord najkrótszej przerwy między dwiema produkcjami i wynosił on jeden dzień. Dodatkowo tego samego dnia poznaje wykonawcę Unjobbed i początek tej znajomości zaowocował przeróbką tego utworu. Hallucinations to połączenie tanecznych rytmów z psychodelicznymi dźwiękami i efektami. Stworzony został kilka dni po przyjeździe z wyspy Lanzarote, 2 września 2014. Po raz pierwszy zastosowany został sub bass. Czwartego września we współpracy z Kawacznikiem oraz Muesum wyprodukowany został "Edge". Utwór ten był początkiem istnienia zespołu Swingjumpers, dla którego sam Piotr wymyślił nazwę. Wstąpił do niej pod inną nazwą, jako Freight. Artysta bez nazwy 5 września z niewiadomych przyczyn konto PiterFox znika z serwisu Soundcloud. Tym samym Piotr zaniechał używania tej nazwy by wymyślić nową. Nie zaprzestał jednak robienia tego, co lubi i już 20 września powstaje Final Lap, który został wrzucony na konto testowe. Piotr chciał przez to sprawdzić, czy możliwe jest wybicie od zera, bez żadnej ingerencji znajomych. Wraz z Dj Michu$ otworzyli internetową rozgłośnię radiową Piasta FM, dołączył do niej Pieciak32 oraz Dj Clark. Po ponad miesięcznej przerwie spowodowanej intensywnym prowadzeniem radia, 30 października ze studia wychodzi "Lanzarote" i wkrótce staje się charakterystycznym przebojem. Pierwsza wersja "Invasion" powstaje wieczorem 8 listopada, wersja skrócona następnego dnia. Edycja "Collision Mix" jest oparta na "Collision", ze wzmocnionym kickiem oraz dodanymi wstawkami "kosmity" niczym z filmu. "Trip Through Asia" z dnia 29 listopada do dziś uważany jest przez samego autora jako niewypał, jednak reakcja publiki okazała się inna. "Czasami jest tak że im gorzej brzmi dla mnie, tym lepiej dla innych" - powiedział Piotr pewnego razu. Data ukończenia "Dancing With You" szacowana jest na 30 listopada 2014, utwór zaginął około miesiąc po premierze, remixy zdążyli wykonać Ubex oraz Unjobbed. Wersja poprawiona ukazała się 10 sierpnia 2015. Jedna z porażek wykonawcy to "Stay With Me". Obrobiony przez Janusza wokal po eksporcie uległ zniszczeniu, partia gitarowa była zbyt głośna a reszta nie współgrała ze sobą, Piotr stwierdził więc że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zniszczenie rzekomej wersji i wykonanie ścieżki od nowa. Uszkodzony wokal za zgodą autora do przeróbki wykorzystał zespół Swingjumpers. Wątpliwości co do daty powstania budzi "Air Hockey", jednak obie wersje wyeksportowały się tego samego dnia. O 3:48(pełna wersja) i 7:09(wersja do teledysku) tego samego dnia. Trzy dni przed Wigilią Bożego Narodzenia na dysku twardym pojawia się "Computer Error". Publikacji doczekał się 29 grudnia. Kawałek ten miał powstać, jak mówi autor, tylko dla parodii w celu wyśmiania gustu muzycznego wielu ludzi, nie stało się tak jednak i po niewielkich poprawkach stał się kolejnym pełnoprawnym tworem. Foxay Rok 2015 rozpoczął się zmianą nazwy konta na Dj Lisek, wznowieniem stacji radiowej Piasta FM a następnie zmiana pseudonimu na Foxay. Najkrótszy czas tworzenia utworu należy się dla "Watching The Stars", 20 marca Lis w ciągu 2 godzin i 15 minut wykonał dwie wersje - podstawową i rozszerzoną. Okres między "Program Error" a "Watching the Stars" jest jednocześnie najdłuższym jak dotąd okresem nie zawierającym żadnej produkcji i wynosi ponad 3 miesiące. Data w zaginionym pliku moveout.wav wskazywała na to, iż był on utworzony dnia 2 maja, jest to jednak wersja poprawiona. Do dziś nie ustalono prawdziwej daty powstania pełnej wersji Move Out(wcześniej Forgive), jedyny plik zawierający wszystkie informacje i dane został utracony wraz z awarią dysku w maju 2015, tak więc cały utwór, zarówno oryginał jak i poprawiony przepadł. Jedyną wskazówką jest remix w wykonaniu Unjobbeda, który powstał 22 stycznia tego samego roku co świadczy o tym, że Piotr pomysł miał mniej więcej od tamtego czasu i się nim podzielił. "April 1"(obecnie April Fools) powstał 1 kwietnia i jest efektem współpracy z wykonawcą o nazwie Ubex. 10 i 11 kwietnia to dwie daty stworzenia dwóch różnych odmian "Anniversary". Ścieżka ma numer 21 czyli ulubiony numer Foxay'a. Fani dopatrzyli się zbieżności tytułu(anniversary - rocznica) z datą 10 kwietnia, kiedy to w 2010 roku miała miejsce katastrofa samolotu w Smoleńsku, autor sam przyznał że też zdał sobie z tego sprawę długo później i ta zbieżność jest przypadkowa oraz nie nawiązuje do wydarzeń z 10 kwietnia. Chwilowy brak zapału ze strony twórcy poskutkował nagromadzeniem się niedokończonych pomysłów na dysku. Niestety, nieprzewidziana usterka spowodowała konieczność wymiany nośnika i wszystkie utwory a także kilka innych niezbędnych plików zostało bezpowrotnie utracone. Twórca zmuszony został do zrobienia miesięcznej przerwy w produkcji. W międzyczasie remix "Final Lap" wykonuje Ubex, co choć trochę wypełnia ubytek twórczy w kalendarzu a 19 czerwca upada zespół Swingjumpers. Od Michała i Justyny pojawiła się inicjatywa tworzenia muzyki w aplikacjach na urządzenia przenośne, tak więc Piotr miał okazję produkować bez potrzeby używania komputera. Projekt został nazwany Virtuosia, uczestniczyli w nim Ubex jako lider, Muesum oraz Foxay. Piotr wciąż zaangażowany był w twórczość indywidualną, jednak już w mniejszym stopniu. Od 25 czerwca Virtuosia oficjalnie rozpoczyna działalność. Otwarta została strona internetowa służąca głównie do wymiany projektów, jednak znalazło się tam miejsce także dla fanów. Opracowanych zostało pięć pomysłów, które zaczęły być powoli rozwijane. Tworzenie w aplikacjach przypadło do gustu dla wszystkich. Piotr po odzyskaniu komputera po naprawie znów tworzył indywidualnie, jednak w mniejszym stopniu gdyż pracował na rzecz zespołu. W czasie istnienia Virtuosii wykonał siedem indywidualnych produkcji: * "Second Life" - Pierwszy utwór wykonany po naprawieniu dysku. Przez długi czas był niedoceniany, nawet zapomniany, obecnie uważa się go za jedną z najlepszych produkcji. * "Can We Meet Again?" będący próbą odtworzenia zaginionego sprzed kilku miesięcy utworu * "Favourite Place" także będący odtworzeniem utraconego kawałka, obecnie znajduje się na podium najlepszych dzieł Foxay'a * "Don't Give Up" który także stał się zapomniany przez długi czas zanim został dopracowany. * "Joy of Exploring" * "Sound of Bells" - niezbyt udana próba odtworzenia utraconego demo z maja 2015 * "Above the Clouds" - utwór ponownie zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach * "Childhood" - projekt tego utworu był otwarty w momencie, gdy uszkodził się dysk twardy, na szczęście udało się zgrać go na pendrive i udało się odtworzyć go 1 września 2015. Prawdopodobnie najlepsza produkcja. W połowie września Foxay opuszcza Virtuosię i znów tworzy w solowym projekcie. 22 września utworzył "Was it a Dream?" Dnia 28 września opublikowany zostaje "Together We Make Good" we współpracy z Sound Project 21. Kilka dni później odkryte zostają dwie poprzednie wersje: oryginalna i "without pitch changes" wykonane tylko przez Foxay'a. Kolejna współpraca z Sound Project 21 zaowocowała utworem "Breeze". Następnym wykonawcą do współtworzenia była Muesum, z którą Foxay utworzył "Progressive Addiction". Czwarty pod rząd utwór współdzielony(Memories), tym razem z producentką Amada Sence został ukończony 5 listopada przez samego Piotra, z powodu nagłego wypadku współtwórczyni. 8 listopada Piotr przywrócił do życia swój remix utworu "Edge" grupy Swingjumpers. "Changes" został wyeksportowany po raz pierwszy 28 listopada, a oo wielu próbach i poprawkach ostateczne brzmienie uzyskał 2 grudnia. Rok zakończył się utworem "Land of Happiness". Dyskografia Płyty * "The Best Of Foxay"(Vinyl, 12") Wydania cyfrowe * Space Zobacz też * Virtuosia * Piasta FM * Freight Records * Unjobbed * 5wingjumpers * Foxay Fangroup * Muesum * Kawacznik Linki zewnętrzne * Foxay on Soundcloud * Foxay on Youtube * Foxay Fangroup * Fanpage